videogameliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros series
שקרים על הסדרה Bros Super Super *James Bond from Golden eye 007 '' is a playable character in some version of the game. **''The lie seems to stem from the Motion Sensor Bomb item, which was modeled after the Proximity Mine, one of the three types of adhesive explosives in Golden eye, which would set off if anyone came within minimum reach of the mine. In the PAL version, it is replaced by its Perfect Dark version whilst under its original name, Proximity Mine. *Getting Goldeen into any body of water makes it attack. In the demo of the game it attacks but not in the finished game. Lies about Super Smash Bros. *You can get a key to use on Link's stage that unlocks the cage on that level. Sonic the Hedgehog will come out. *After beating the game on very hard with one life without restarting, you can unlock playable Metal Mario. **''The only way to play as Metal Mario is by using a cheat engine or emulator.'' **''The Metal Box item in Super Smash Bros. Melee technically makes it possible to play as Metal Mario, though only for a limited time.'' *After beating the game on very hard with only three lives without restarting, you can attain the character Goku. *After beating the game on very hard with one life and never restarting, you can unlock bug-eyed versions of Link and Yoshi. *Rotate the control stick 30 times when selecting Luigi and Master Hand will be playable. *You can play as Charmander by using an unlicensed cheat device such as Game Shark. *Using a device that would supposedly be coming out soon, you can play as many more characters including Bowser. **''You could consider this one somewhat true, given that the Nintendo Gamecube came out just a few years later and released a sequel, Super Smash Bros. Melee, complete with Bowser. '' **''The device in question is most likely the 64DD, a disk drive-based peripheral that was used to add in much more content using separate purchasable disk drives though the flipside gave games a loading time. The accessory was only available in Japan and plans were made to make it available to the US as the NTSC version of the console has the insertion slots on the underside. However, no expansion for Super Smash Bros. was ever released for the 64DD.'' *Wario can be unlocked by beating the game in less than 5 minutes. **''Beating the game in under 5 minutes is nearly impossible, and it doesn't work. However, Wario is playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.'' *Pikachu and Jigglypuff can evolve into Raichu and Wigglytuff and be playable by pressing the C buttons in a certain order while at the main screen. *By performing a "sparkle kill" on silph co so that the sparkle lines up on the Poke ball you get Gyarados. *If you played as Fox and entered a certain sequence of button presses starting with A, B, and Z while standing on top of an Arwing in the Great Fox stage, you could jump into the Arwing and ride it. *After beating the game on very hard with all the characters, you can unlock a mode with all the stages connected. *Pikachu can evolve into Raichu by using thunderbolt on Mew (presumably the Mew that comes out of a Pokeball). **''There are no moves which indicate so.'' *If Goldeen is released on Planet Zebes, and either falls into the acid, or the acid submerges it, Goldeen will give off a powerful water attack. **''Goldeen is the dud of pokeball outcomes. No such thing exists.'' *There is a F-Zero stage that is unlocked by beating the game with 15,000,000 points. You would have to dodge cars when playing on the level. **''No such level exists but has become a recurring theme in future games where F-Zero tracks as stages are featured.'' Lies about Super Smash Bros. Melee *Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails are playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Melee by accumalating 20 kills in Cruel Melee, an April Fools hoax fabricated by EGM. **Further elongating the lie, EGM claimed that the number was a typo, stating that 200 kills were needed instead. Fake screenshots were even added as well. **''Sonic was included as a playable character in Brawl and has since become the most recurring guest character in the series up to Ultimate. Also, when Melee was near completion, Yuji Naka, the creator of the Sonic series, requested for Sonic to be included, but the game was to far in development to add a new character. Similarly, Hideo Kojima, creator of the Metal Gear series, asked for Solid Snake to be added but was turned down for the same reason as Sonic. Both characters were instead put into Brawl.'' *"liar went to a Melee tourney in NY where you had to beat event 51 and he did it, and that there was a hidden event 52 in which you fight every character including super secret characters like Megaman and Goku." **Mega Man would later appear in Smash for Wii U/3DS as a starter playable character. *Characters from Lord of the Rings like Gimli or Legolas were secret characters. *After beating the game with every character 5 times on the hardest difficulty in both classic and adventure modes you unlock Armored Mewtwo, Giga Bowser and Golden Mew. **''This is obviously a prank to waste your time in the game, and come to no avail.'' *Master Hand and Crazy Hand are unlockable characters. **''Not entirely false, a glitch was discovered around May-June of 2009 that lets the player in Port 3 control Master Hand. However, the game will freeze under certain circumstances, such as winning a match, as Hand has no win screen. http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Hand_glitch'' **''Master Hand would later appear as an (albeit temporary) official playable character near the end of'' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's World of Light adventure, considerably much more beefed up than his CPU boss incarnations, having a total of 700HP, being able to fly anywhere across the stage and can move freely while using faster and more intense versions of his attacks. *There is a tanner version of Mario with spiked knuckles, named Bario, who throws down his hat after getting 100% damage and doubles in power. *If you shoot every name during the credits you unlock Sonic or Toad. *Toad is a playable character. This particular myth was propagated by a website which outlined instructions for obtaining the character. This method and the site in question were extensively researched and proven to be false. *The moves Kirby does are made out of curse sounds. For example, when he swings the hammer he says "c*nt." *If you beat the game totally and completely and then do the same thing again on a different memory card and combined the two saves you can unlock Godzilla. You can only see his feet and he can one-hit-kill when he steps on the other characters. He can also breathe fire. *If you play 500,000 matches you can unlock a new item called the X-Box. **''Although there is a blank slot on the item menu, it is probably left over from an unused item that isn't in the final game.'' *There was a rumor going around that if you beat everything in Adventure, Classic, and All-Star Mode on Very Hard Difficulty without continuing, plus killing 20 wire-frames with every character in Cruel Melee, you would get, Green Koopa as a playable character. And if you finished the requirements again with Green Koopa, you would get Red Para-Troopa. *Celebi and Mew do not just appear from Pokeballs, they are also hidden bosses in Adventure Mode and Event Mode and are unlocked by beating Adventure Mode 100 times on the Very Hard Difficulty. *Apparently, Conker the Squirrel is playable if you get 100 KOs in a Cruel Melee, compete in 3 special matches, and hold B with Donkey Kong highlighted in character select. Lies about Super Smash Bros. Brawl * A new character, Bull, can be unlocked if you get all of the achievements without using a hammer. * Pichu, Mewtwo, Roy, Tails, and the Balloon Fighter are playable characters. **''Although Balloon Fighter, Tails and Pichu weren't meant to be in the game, Analysis of the data on the disk proved that Mewtwo and Roy, along with Dr. Mario, were meant to be in Brawl, with the exact same move set. '' ***''Dr. Mario, Roy and Mewtwo would make their comeback in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS, though the latter two are DLC.'' *R.O.B. replaced Geno during development. **''Geno was never included due to the fact that, despite his popularity, he was a character created by Square Enix (at the time known as Squaresoft) as the game he originated from was made by said company. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/2DS however, his outfit was made available as DLC for the Mii fighters as part of a collaboration between Nintendo and Square.'' *If you threw a PokéBall during the Pokemon Stadium level while it was changed to water, Seaking would appear and give you super-special attacks. **''This may be connected to a forced internet meme about the raw power of Seaking.'' *If you beat Master Hand 400 times on hard, you will unlock him as an assist trophy. **''Once again, this is probably to waste your time, then discourage you when it doesn't work.'' *Mega Man is in Brawl as the final hidden character. *Psycho Mantis was supposed to be in Brawl as an additional hidden character. *Brawl has a code for contest winners to download Geno, Megaman and other characters. *Before its release, there was a .jpg floating around on the internet that featured a massive character select screen and was supposed to be the 'full roster'. The roster had 44 characters on it including Koopa Jr., Midna, Krystal, Ashley and Young Link. *Krystal's voice actor was confirmed for voicing Krystal in Brawl. Many believed Krystal was going to be a playable character. **''It's true she voiced for Krystal but only for cameo purposes'' **''Though not playable, she would appear in Ultimate ''as an Assist Trophy *Snake can use guns other than his rocket launcher, mortar, and other explosives. *Toon Zelda and Toon Sheik are unlockable characters. **''Leftovers from these two characters exist in inaccessible form in the game's code, although Toon Shiek may have actually been Tetra, but put into the code as Sheik.'' *Skull Kid was going to be a hidden character. *Plusle and Minun can be unlocked. **''This stems from datamining which showed a character file for someone named pra_mai, shorthand versions of the Pokemon's Japanese names, Prasule and Mainun'' *There is an extra-secret character named Watoad, that is supposedly an evil twin of Toad. **''While there are 'evil twins' of Mario and Luigi (Wario and Waluigi, respectively), 'Watoad' is nothing more than a false use of this naming pattern (adding 'wa' in some form to the start of a character's name), and therefore doesn't actually exist. '' *Knuckles is in Brawl as a hidden character. **''This possibly stemmed from seeing Knuckles, Tails, and Silver in the background of Sonic's stage.'' **''Knuckles is an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.'' *If you win 10,000 Brawls, you unlock Pokemon Colosseum Trainer, with Espeon and Umbreon. *Tabuu is unlocked as a playable character by winning 1,000,000 Brawls & beating Subspace Emissary on hard 30 times. *Ridley is unlocked if Tabuu is beaten with Samus as the first person in your group on any difficulty. **''Ridley would eventually become a fully playable character in Ultimate, although massively downsized from his Brawl and Wii U/3DS incarnations. *You can unlock Lynard Skynard and Yugi from the Yu-Gi-Oh TV series as playable characters by playing 3,400,000 matches. Lynard Skynard uses his guitar as a weapon. *You can unlock Shadow The Hedgehog by playing 735 matches as Sonic and not losing one. **''Shadow is only unlockable as an Assist Trophy.'' *There was originally going to be a character named "Birthday Suit Samus" (presumably a nude variant of Zero Suit Samus) that was cut from the game during development. *Phoenix Wright, Pong, and Tetris' T-Block were all going to be in the game, but were cut. Lies about Super Smash Bros. for Wii-U and 3DS *Rayman, Pichu, Young Link, Ice Climbers, Geno, and Shovel Knight were all going to be DLC for the game. *''While there are Rayman trophies in the Wii U version and a Young Link trophy in his Ocarina of Time 3D incarnation, neither one was playable. Ice Climbers was originally included in the game during development, but was removed because the 3DS' modest processing power couldn't handle such a character and while Shovel Knight has compatibility with the game to some degree, the rumor was put to rest. While Geno himself doesn't make it in, players could dress their Mii Gunner as Geno through DLC.'' *There were going to be exclusive characters between the 3DS and Wii-U Versions. **''Mashiro Sakurai had gone on record to state that both versions were to have the same characters and developed both versions with the 3DS' limitations in mind, which meant some characters, including the veteran character Ice Climbers, had to be omitted from the final game.'' *Chrom, Wolf, Snake, and Rhythm Heaven's Chorus Men were all going to be in the game. *By linking the two versions, you can unlock Ridley, Mewtwo, Dixie Kong, Chorus Men, and Impa as playable characters. **''Partially true as Mewtwo was an early free DLC character for those who registered both versions of the game'' **''Ridley would be revealed as a playable character in'' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *There was going to be a new mode called the Tower of Smash, described as a 100-floor tower with each floor containing three doors showing what character would be fought and on what stage. The battle would be a 1-on-1, single-stock match with that character with various rules in place (slow, fast, Pokéballs only, you at 300% and them at 0%, Stamina match, etc). In Tower of Smash, you pick four characters at the beginning (must all be different) and each one represents one life. You can switch before each battle, but once a character dies, they are gone for the rest of your Tower of Smash run. If you lose all lives, you can continue from the 10th, 20th, 30th, etc. floor, so long as you reached that floor before; however, the more floors you consecutively beat, the better your rewards. Unlike in All-Star mode, you are healed between matches. On the 9th, 19th, 29th, etc. floor, there is a Special Boss Battle against characters such as Dyna Blade or Mecha Dragon. There's an unlockable Boss Rush mode as well, styled after the Mega Man Boss Rush Room. **''While there is no mode by that name. it may have been based on the Wii U exclusive Special Orders'' *There is a way to unlock nude versions of Palutena, Female Robin, Wii Fit Trainer, Lucina, Female Villager, Peach, Rosalina, Samus, and Shulk. *The 3DS version has Dig Dug, Mach Rider, and Stanley the Bug Man as playable characters. *Several Tekken characters are/were planned to be in the game, including Heihachi Mishima. **''Namco had announced early in development that they would not receive any special treatment regarding character inclusions, with Pac-Man being their only inclusion. Heihachi was initially considered, but Sakurai could not figure out how to properly implement his fighting style into Smash, though a Mii Fighter costume based on his likeliness was later add'' Category:Nintendo